The Forces That Bind Us
by ANerdsLife4Me
Summary: In the end Rey chose to marry Ben. While Kylo never blamed her for not choosing him, her choice had secretly made Ben feel guilty. Rey was the only woman Kylo had ever allowed into his life. Ben had tried hard to bury his guilt, but the three of them were almost a single consciousness. And so Ben allowed her to have them both. Emperor Ben/Empress Rey/Solo Twins AU.


**A/N:** S'up Reylo Fam! I haven't found many smutty Breylo fics out there so decided to write my own. If you have recs, please shoot them my way! Haven't written in over 10 years, and back then it wasn't great. I hope I've improved since, but don't judge me too harshly because I'm just writing for fun. Just needed to get this out of my system after TLJ!

An earlier version of this was beta'd (more like alpha'd) by the goddess known as Perry_Downing, Reylo fanfic writer extraordinaire. However, I've made changes so any typos, grammatical issues, wordiness, etc are all on moi.

In case you don't already know, Breylo=Ben+Rey+Kylo. This is not twincesty though!

* * *

The heavy golden doors to the throne room creaked open and Kylo stormed through them like a wraith, black cloak billowing behind him, the sound of his heavy boots stomping on the resplendent marble echoing in the space. The Emperor, his identical twin brother Ben, waited from his gilded throne for the Enforcer to approach him. As he came into view, Kylo's shuttered dark eyes went from Ben's serene face to his sleeveless black tunic with intricate gold detailing on the high collar, armholes, and hem, the plain black trousers, and black boots. He couldn't remember the last time Ben had donned that much black all at once, and thought to himself that Ben must've been taking a page from his book. Black was _definitely_ Kylo's color.

Beside him, positively radiant, stood Rey, hand in Ben's as it rested on the arm of the throne. Kylo immediately felt her pulse quicken, noticed her lips parting, her thighs pressing together of their own volition, sensed the wet warmth that threatened to escape the confines of her core from the moment she laid eyes on him. Ben must've felt her climbing anticipation as well; he knowingly squeezed her hand as if to ground her. Rey let out a long, jagged breath, and smiled at her husband, the semblance of gratitude.

Kylo finished making his way over to them, standing tall before the Emperor and Empress in his black leather armor, every bit the towering menace he was. Hard. Dark. _Powerful_. He never bowed, never kneeled, and frankly neither Ben nor Rey expected him to.

"Welcome back, Enforcer," Ben addressed him with a placid smile. Kylo, rarely one to spare words, simply nodded in response. His eyes flitted over to Rey, who grinned at him without reserve. Her excitement washed over him, like a rush, and made his heart stutter before beating harder and faster in spite of himself.

He gave her a leisurely once over, taking in her shapely form in a diaphanous nude-colored gown. The garment's hem extended past her feet, yet the fabric was so translucent it barely concealed her body, and only some delicate golden embroidery covered her most intimate parts.

He liked to think that her wardrobe choices were always bolder when she knew they'd be seeing each other; she knew that with him less was more. It wasn't limited to just clothing, but jewelry and makeup as well. While Rey deserved to be showered with every luxury the galaxy could provide—and both him and his brother saw to it that she was—she didn't _need_ it to be beautiful. She just was, this rare desert flower, and he always made his appreciation known when she indulged him.

Sunlight streamed in from the crystal dome above the throne and from the windows behind it. It shone on her, illuminating her fine features, the loose, wavy dark hair framing her face, the body beneath the gown. She appeared lit from within, glowing like a true goddess of Light.

His cock hardened immediately, but Kylo forced himself to ignore it for the moment. There was still business to discuss with his brother, and it'd be best to get it over with before his thoughts derailed even further.

"What news do you bring from the Outer Rim, brother?" Ben inquired, leaning forward.

"Thence is not going to be a problem anymore," Kylo replied dryly, his lips pressed into a grim line.

This usually meant the individual in question was dead. Ben narrowed his eyes at him ever so slightly but Kylo felt his rising irritation prickling at him, followed swiftly by Rey's trepidation. Kylo cracked his neck, wishing—for the billionth time since their tangle of force-bonds practically merged the three of them—that he could push them out. He hated it when they tag-teamed him like this.

"Kylo," Ben ground out, "I specifically asked you to…"

"Yes, you asked me to renegotiate terms," Kylo interjected with a clipped tone, clasping his hands behind his back. "Well, Thence wasn't interested in negotiating with us, so his arrogance and greed cost him his head. Now there is someone more… agreeable to the terms of the trade agreement in his place." He looked at his twin intently. "Ben, he needed to go or many of _your_ subjects would have suffered needlessly."

Ishese Thence controlled an important part of the crops grown on Dantooine, which supplied many of the nearby worlds in the Outer Rim. Severe, prolonged drought had taken a toll on most of his competitors, and Thence had sought to take advantage of that. The Dantari had begun grossly upcharging for his goods, a direct violation of the trade deal that Ben's diplomats had brokered. Ben should have foreseen that the situation on Dantooine was more politics than outright defiance, and that sending the Enforcer was probably not the wisest use of his resources. Too late now.

Ben was a progressive, charismatic, and exceedingly capable ruler. A natural. While there were the occasional disturbances, like the one brewing in the Outer Rim, his reign was a peaceful one. Both he and his Empress were beloved, and the denizens of the galaxy were happy more often than not. Kylo's talents, however, lied in war and violence. And so Ben appointed him as his Enforcer and High Commander of the Order's armada, leaving his brother with the unsavory but sometimes necessary business of keeping the peace in the galaxy. Kylo was ruthless, and had no qualms doing whatever was necessary to see to that end.

Ben scowled at him for a long moment, but after feeling Rey's calm wash over him, he finally sighed, relaxing into the throne.

"Fine," Ben yielded, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I trust you did what was in the galaxy's best interest."

"As always, brother," Kylo nodded. He peered over at Rey.

He knew she wouldn't like to hear that he'd killed again, always looking to preserve what little humanity he had left. _It corrupted the soul_ , she'd always tell him. As if there was any of it left to save... _She_ was the only good left in him.

Rey looked at him thoughtfully before nodding and giving him a small smile, acknowledging that the alternative—billions of people starving—was in fact much worse. Rey had known the pain of hunger, endured it for many years, Kylo thought bitterly. Eradicating hunger throughout the galaxy was personal to her, and it was Kylo's knowledge of her devotion to the cause that made him go and handle the situation in Dantoine personally and without protest. He knew what it meant to her.

"I've ordered a detailed report regarding this mission," Kylo announced. "You should have it soon."

"Good. I'll be expecting it."

Kylo felt Rey's intense longing before Ben glanced at her. She stared at him expectantly, with eyes that had never been shrouded by the cloudiness of deceit. They could clearly see every emotion in those bright orbs, every desire written in them. Ben smiled at her endearing expression, and tilted his head in concession. She flashed him a dazzling smile, removed her hand from his and ran down from the dais and right into Kylo's arms.

The happiness she emanated was blinding, so pure, almost childlike. As for the rest of the emotions that danced just beneath the surface of her side of the bond… Well, they could be qualified as anything but pure.

Standing on her tiptoes, Rey tangled her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her as he boosted her up. His gaze wandered over her face, taking in her big, almond shaped hazel eyes, her straight, freckled nose, her full pink lips, before tilting his head and capturing said lips with his.

He was well aware that his kisses were very different from Ben's. Where his brother's were soft, gentle, reverent, and loving, Kylo's mouth was hard, passionate, hungry, and demanding. She melted in his arms while Ben looked on, his eyes darkening as he watched his consort wantonly kissing his twin.

Kylo kissed her mercilessly, with all the need that had been brewing within him in the weeks he'd been away, and brought her body so close he nearly crushed her. She whimpered, ever so sweetly before opening her mouth for him, and he impaled it with his tongue hungrily, taking what he needed. She responded to his kiss in kind, tangling her fingers in his hair, her little tongue dancing with his, her teeth nibbling on his lower lip.

Kylo felt an overwhelming, desperate need that transcended the physical. He thought for a long moment that it was just his own desire for her, before realizing her emotions were also seeping into him, combining their intense longing for each other. _Stars_ , Kylo thought to himself, nearly staggering at the force of her feelings mingling with his. She was so full of life and passion, he thought, as her hands wandered all over, attempting to touch as much of him as she could. An all too familiar ache below his navel started to grow, and his cock twitched eagerly in his trousers. He was getting ready to lay her on the floor and take her in two seconds flat before she broke the kiss.

Soft, gentle hands touched his face; one pressed on his cheek, the fingers of the other traced the scar that bisected his face, making him more beast than man. Still, she looked at him with those fierce, beguiling hazel eyes like he was her favorite person.

She was so achingly beautiful, it literally took his breath away. A brute like him didn't deserve her affection. And yet, selfish as ever, every part of him wanted to indulge in her, ruin her. He could never get enough of her sweetness. He wanted to swallow her whole.

"I missed you," she proclaimed breathlessly, gently pushing his long, unruly curls off his face before peppering his face with kisses. He could only stare at her, dumbfounded. "I'm so glad you're back home. Back to us. Back to me."

 _Come back to me._ Those were always her parting words every time he had to go away. And he would always come back, there wasn't a single thing in the entire galaxy that could keep him away. Nothing that mattered more than her. Even when he didn't deserve it, deserve _her_ , he lived for her, and her alone. She was the lifeforce that kept his heart beating, the blood running through his veins. He flashed her a smile, the one he reserved only for her, before retaking her lips.

His right hand skimmed down her back over the shimmery, translucent fabric of her dress, before roughly palming her ass. She let out a little surprised gasp but he felt her grind against him with a wicked smile that reached her eyes. She was going to get it if she kept looking at him like that.

He put her down gently, holding her in place with just his eyes. She looked so gorgeous standing there, hair all mussed, a delicate blush tinting her cheeks, swollen lips parted, chest heaving as she looked up at him at through long, full lashes, waiting for his next move.

He circled her languidly, looking at her appreciatively from every angle, letting her anticipation rise to impossible levels. Finally, he stood behind her, barely letting his fingers graze their way down her arms, the fine hairs there standing on end. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Kylo…" she whispered. He grabbed her wrists firmly.

"I like this dress," his deep, velvety voice growled into her ear, biting the lobe. He pressed his raging erection against the small of her back as evidence. "Still, I prefer you naked."

She let out a little gasp and tilted her head to the side, an open invitation for Kylo to shower her neck with attention. A shiver ran down her spine as his warm breath tickled the sensitive skin there, but he didn't indulge her silent request just yet. It brought her too close too fast and he had his own agenda. He turned them both so that they were facing Ben, who remained seated, quietly watching their reunion.

Kylo and Ben shared a look. Ben smiled, utterly unbothered by his exchange with Rey. There was no jealousy, no anger, only understanding, acceptance.

Kylo had never really understood why his twin shared his wife with him, he never would. Ben always said it's because it made her happy, because she loved them both too much. Kylo and Ben shared a bond forged in the womb, and later both were blessed—or cursed, sometimes he couldn't decide which was it—to share a bond with Rey. Rey had had a choice. A girl who came from nothing and nowhere one day found herself force-bound to the two most powerful men in the galaxy, both pining away for her affection and attention.

In the end she chose to marry Ben. While Kylo never blamed her for not choosing him despite his heartbreak, her choice had secretly made Ben feel guilty. Rey was the only woman Kylo had ever allowed into his life. Ben had tried hard to bury his guilt, but the three of them were almost a single consciousness. No thought, emotion, memory or sensation was ever private for long among them.

Still, Ben shocked Rey and him both all those months ago when he realized he couldn't bear to split Rey's soul in two, or deprive Kylo of the woman he had no real choice in being entirely devoted to. He'd allow Rey to have them both. The knowledge that when given the choice she'd chosen _him_ was more than enough for Ben.

Kylo had never sensed any jealousy or resentment from Ben when he took Rey, and it confused him. Fuck, if the tables were turned, he wasn't sure he'd be as generous as his brother. Still, he was grateful that he was…

"That can be arranged," the brunette temptress purred, interrupting his thoughts.

Casting aside hesitation and memories of profound heartache, he turned his attention back to the moment and to Rey. He freed her wrists and his hands moved to lift her skirt. His long, gloved fingers skimmed her thighs just enough to intensify her ache, and she leaned against him and sighed, raising her arm to hook her hand on his nape. He smirked when he realized that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He knew by looking at her dress that she couldn't possibly be wearing a breast band, but this… This was unexpected.

"Are we running short on financial resources that the Empress is unable to afford any undergarments, brother?" Kylo asked Ben, his deep voice dripping with dark humor. Ben's smile widened and simply shrugged, unable—or unwilling—to peel his eyes off them.

"The Empress does as she pleases," Ben replied, shooting him an amused expression. "Who am I to tell her what to do?"

Kylo hummed, lips hovering over her neck. He could hear her screaming through the bond, felt her desperation for him to touch her, to make the burn go away. But Kylo was in the business of making her beg for what she wanted. She tried to push his head down her neck, but he did not budge.

"You let her get away with too much, Ben."

"You're one to talk…" Ben countered, with a glint in his eye.

"For kriffs sake… _Shut_ _up_ , both of you," Rey snapped, her voice hoarse. Kylo chuckled, a deep, gruff, sound.

Kylo's left hand reached up, and slipping through her delicate dress, cupped her right breast. She sucked in a breath as his thumb rolled over her hard nipple, the cool leather making it project outward even further. He moved the hand to her other breast, looking to give them equal amounts of attention.

Rey moaned, grinding her ass against his cock. He looked down at her, taking in her flushed face, contorted by pleasure he was giving her as he repeatedly rolled his thumb over her nipples. She was always so deliciously responsive to his touch.

Withdrawing his hands, he peeled his gloves off and threw them on the floor without regard. Rey let out a little exasperated whimper, and Kylo's breath continued to tease the sensitive skin of her neck. His now bare hand went to her breast again, his right hand sliding from her thigh towards her center. He let the hand hover over the beckoning heat for a second too long, making her whine. _So impatient._

"Tell me what you want, Rey," he demanded, pinching her nipple between thumb and forefinger, while he nipped at the shell of her ear. She shivered.

"I want you to touch me _there_ ," Rey breathed out licking her lips, shaking with need. Kylo wasn't satisfied with that answer. He hummed and stilled his hands entirely. "I want you to touch me there, _please._ " Rey hissed.

"Nice Loth-kitty," he growled. His hand slipped between her legs, his fingers probing gently. She gasped and forcefully clutched the fabric of his trousers before reaching back to grip his hips. Kylo found her more than satisfyingly wet for him, making him smile against her neck. His fingers trailed the slickness up her slit before barely touching the bundle of nerves at the apex. She sucked in a breath, arching her back against his chest which thrust her breast hard against Kylo's hand. "Seems like you really did miss me, after all," he murmurs, two fingers lazily drawing circles over her clit. "Has the Emperor been neglecting his duties as a husband?"

All Rey can do is shake her head in response.

"The girl's insatiable," Ben rasps.

"Are you complaining now?", Kylo scoffs, looking down at Rey who's shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Ben lets out a brief laugh. "No. Never."

Kylo's eyes darkened as desire ran furiously through his body, deep and unbidden, at the sight of this woman so fierce and strong and _good_ in his arms. _His._ She shouldn't let him touch a hair in her head, and somehow she willingly shares her body with him. _Him_. She never ceases to amaze him.

He gradually began increasing the pressure and speed of the fingers on her clit. She writhed against him, squeezing her eyes shut and furrowing her brows in the most adorable way as she pants. Force, she was so perfect. He tilted his head down, his inky tresses tickling her face and neck, and placed a searing kiss on those sweet lips.

His gaze moved down to the creamy skin of her neck and he ran his nose over it, taking in her scent—a heady mix of delicate flowers and a fresh scent that is only hers. Kylo could be millions of light years away and he would vividly remember that smell, the smell of _her_. He grazed her neck with his teeth, and she caught her breath. Without further warning, he sucked on her neck and shoulder, interspersing his assault with a kisses and couple of nips. She began to thrash, and he locked her body against his with his arms. Oh, how he enjoyed observing and feeling her every reaction to his incendiary touch.

He began rubbing her clit at a pace and rhythm that would inevitably bring her over the edge. Her loud moans echoed in the throne room, amplifying them, as she feverishly grinded on his hard cock with her round ass. She'd always favored having her neck kissed, so much so that the act alone could set her off. He knew he was treading on shaky ground if he wanted to keep her on the edge.

Her right hand released his hip and reached behind her as she frantically attempted to palm his crotch. Kylo swore beneath his breath, as she panted heavily and breathed out some unintelligible thing he couldn't make out. She's close, _so_ close. He can feel it.

"You have to tell me what you want, my little desert flower," he cajoled. " _Coherently_ ," he adds, enjoying her small hand tracing his length through his trousers. She breathes in and out heavily.

" _Please_ let me come, Kylo," she whispers, and he knows she means it. "Please. _Oh, please._ "

Kylo knew with absolute certainty that the last memory he'd have when death came for him would be that of Rey uttering his name in the throes of passion. His cock throbbed, the bastard, begging to be released. It wanted to ram into Rey and split her down the middle. But it'd have to wait a little bit longer. Kylo let his free hand roam down the front of her body, before moving it back up to encircle her delicate neck. He felt her swallow beneath his hand, her pulse pounding erratically on his fingers.

In one swift movement he thrust the two fingers he'd been touching her with inside of her, his thumb taking their place over her clit. Rey cried out and he felt her tight heat clench around his fingers, her pleasure knocking the wind out of him. Her moisture trickled down his fingers, and he really wanted a taste, a taste of her pleasure. _After_ , he told himself.

He felt her trembling, standing at the edge of the precipice that she so recklessly wanted to jump from, but finding herself unable think or move or breathe, unable to do anything but _wait_. Kylo knew that she was waiting for him to release her, to let her succumb to the pleasure. Such a good girl. Kylo had trained her well. He reached through the bond and searched for the thread he knew would cause her to unravel.

"Come for me, Rey," he whispered into her ear, tugging on the thread. His thumb pressed and his fingers pumped hard inside her a final time for good measure. Her primitive scream ripped through the walls of the throne room, music to his ears. Her orgasm was so loud that it made his ears ring, so powerful that it nearly blinded him. He clenched his jaw as he felt her walls spasming around his fingers so hard they nearly pushed him out. Her juices flowed out now, forming a tiny pool on his palm.

Rey's legs gave out beneath her as she rode out her orgasm, but he moved an arm and placed it around her waist to hold her steady against him. He buried his face in her hair and it smelled heavenly, smelled like skin. He held her there for a long while, until she stopped shaking and her breathing became more regular.

He slid his fingers out of her with a squelching sound, and very deliberately brought his fingers up to her mouth. She watched with wide eyes as he slowly made a show of licking her juices off his palm and fingers while he looked her in the eye, shamelessly. Her face burned with embarrassment, but she stubbornly held his gaze. Kylo grinned at her like a naughty child when he was done tormenting her, mischievous glint in his eye and all.

"My turn," she murmured finally looking away, and pushed herself off him. But he had her trapped between his strong arms and his big, tall frame. She tried to wriggle out of his iron grasp, but she might've had better luck trying to move an AT-M6. He knew what her intentions were. He saw flashes of it through their bond. But Kylo wants to hear her say it.

"No. You have to ask. _Nicely_ ," Kylo teases her, leaning down to tug on her pouty lower lip with his teeth. She cranes her neck to look up at him with as much indignation as her lusty expression allows.

"I would like to suck your cock," she says tersely. " _Please_ ," she adds with a touch of sarcasm. He clicks his tongue.

"What a foul little mouth… and from an Empress, no less" he chastises her, placing a kiss on her lips to distract her from the sharp slap on her bottom that followed. She yelped and looked at him with the most adorable incredulous expression. "And I don't appreciate the sarcasm," he adds, gently tapping the tip of her nose once with his index finger. She snorts, and he loosens his grip on her. "Wait," he calls before she could escape. He takes a step back, his fingers going to the satin buttons at the back of her dress.

Kylo focuses and begins to work on undoing the blasted little buttons slowly. Truth be told, he would've just ripped the damned thing off her, but that would've made her very upset with him. As much as he not-so-secretly enjoyed her little rages, he didn't want to ruin the moment.  
Or maybe he could let her faux-hate fuck him? The thought was tempting, but he decided to take his time to admire the skin he exposes as he works. He sees her smile as she waits for him to undress her. He lets his fingers gently caress along her skin of her back, relishing the little shiver the gesture produces. He kissed her shoulder.

Ben's eyes were still on them, but he still did not interrupt or attempt to join. Rey focuses her gaze directly at Ben as Kylo shifts the dress off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor in a whisper of fabric. Rey's flushed skin turns to gooseflesh under Ben and Kylo's intensely appreciative gazes.

She had a warrior's body; small pert breasts, flat stomach, long, toned legs, high round ass. Though she had a few scars, her skin was smooth and supple, golden, and otherwise unblemished. A desert flower that bloomed so beautifully under impossible conditions. Maker, he could look at her for hours.

A deep blush crept up her face as they devoured every inch of her with hungry eyes. Kylo felt her arousal rising again, unable to help herself. _Fuck the foreplay._ He needed to be inside her ten minutes ago _. Another time, Rey._

Rey lets out a surprised little cry as he lifted her off her feet and tucked her under his arm. He climbed up the dais in three strides, planted her in front of Ben, and bent her over unceremoniously. Her face hovered over Ben's crotch, and she looked up at him from beneath her fluttering lashes, biting her lip, silently pleading. Ben's pupils were blown so wide that his eyes looked black, the warm brown irises merely an outline.

Swiftly and wordlessly, Ben undid the fly of his trousers, offering her what she wanted. Rey used her hands to free his erection from his black underwear. She held his gaze brazenly as she slid her tongue painfully slow from base to tip, where she swirled it before putting in her mouth and giving it one hard suck. Ben groaned, placing his hands to her temples, brushing her hair off her face in the process. She continued to hold his gaze, a hand digging on his thigh to balance herself, the other holding his shaft at the base, slowly bringing him into her mouth. Ben hissed and threw his head back while Rey worked her hand, mouth, and tongue on his length.

Kylo rid himself of his cloak, leather breastplate, and saber, remaining in his arm harness. Standing behind Rey, he undid his fly, enjoying the sight of her head bobbing up and down over Ben's lap. Gripping her thighs he raised her ass up so her pretty, glistening, pink pussy aligned with his cock. Moisture continued to escape from her molten core, and it's all the invitation he needs.

He jammed his right knee between Rey's, and used his foot to separate Rey's legs apart. He took himself in hand and positioned himself at her hot entrance. He felt her quiver, begging for him. He heard Rey breathing heavily and rapidly through her nose, as she continued to orally please his brother. She was _so_ ready.

He pushed himself inside her in one swift, hard stroke, burying himself to the hilt. Rey's body tensed in his hands, and her breaths came out even faster now. Kylo groaned, throwing his head back. Force, she was _so_ fucking tight.

Slowly, her body relaxed, accepting his intrusion. He didn't move, huffing loudly while squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, and concentrated intensely on preventing himself from coming on the spot. But she undulated her round hips and ass in a mesmerizing siren call, her walls simultaneously clenching around his cock. She made it very, _very_ hard, for him to hold on.

"Fuck, Rey, you feel incredible," is all he could breathe out before losing himself to a single thought: filling her with his cum.

Rey hummed loudly as he pushed into her forcefully and relentlessly, over and over. Through his side of the bond, Ben unbiddenly screamed his pleasure caused by the vibration Rey's humming on his cock. Kylo gripped her hips so hard his knuckles blanched, but she doesn't seem to mind judging by how enthusiastically she met each and every one of his thrusts. Her beautiful ass jiggled every time his hips slammed into her, and the sight sent ripples of pleasure through his body. She was so wet, and warm, and tight, her walls impossibly stretched, willing themselves to accommodate him.

Kylo reached for her hair, twisting it with his hand before pulling, hard, and off Ben. Her mouth made the most delicious noises as he fucked her. He had to remind himself to free her so she could continue working on Ben's release. Ben kept his eyes on her face appraisingly, murmured words of encouragement, telling her how beautiful she is, how good her mouth feels. Kylo felt her body becoming more and more tense again. She was getting close, and so was Ben. Thank the Maker, because he wasn't going to last much longer. He removed his hand from her hair and reached around her to bring it to her clit again. Her humming got louder, more desperate. Ben squeezed his eyes shut.

Kylo's fingers pressed firmly, in the fast up and down motion he knew would set her off. He thrusted faster and his fingers kept up the pace. It wasn't long before her climax crashed over him like a tidal wave, drowning him. He felt the cum shooting up from his balls, and in an instant he lost his eyesight in a flash of white. He let out loud, heavy pants before another wave of overwhelming pleasure hit him and he hung his head, gasping desperately for air.

They stilled, panting, unable to move or speak or think, their heavy breathing the only sound. Time seemed to come to an abrupt halt as the three of them communed through their respective bonds, becoming distinct force signatures thrummed around them until they merged, and in unison, formed a harmonious melody that caressed them. It took a hold of them, unyielding, made them remain as they are for what seems like forever.

When the sheer intensity of the experience became too overwhelming and threatened to consume him, Kylo broke the spell as he always does. He slid out of Rey, put himself away, and zipped his trousers back up. He sat on the edge of the dais, trying to gather himself, trying to clear his mind which had precipitously become too full.

Rey crumpled onto the floor, and rested her head on Ben's lap, who had also tucked himself back in his trousers. He stroked her hair lovingly. She smiled, her eyelids flickering heavily. She never lasted long after getting pleasured in this manner. When she yawned and closed her eyes, Kylo forced himself to get up.

"I'm taking her back to your quarters," he informed Ben.

"Please do," Ben nodded, still smiling down at her. He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you." Kylo looked at him quizzically and Ben only smirked at him. Kylo nodded in response though he didn't understand to what exactly.

Kylo grabbed his cloak and wrapped her in it. Without saying a word, he carried her in his arms out of the throne room and headed to the Imperial suite in long, assured strides. Droids and employees buzzed in the halls, but no one's gaze lingered on them. Perhaps it's because he glared at everyone and everything when he walked—or did anything, really—or because it wasn't a new sight, the Enforcer carrying around the slumbering Empress. Either way, he didn't know and he didn't care.

When they reached the room, Kylo placed her gently on the bed. She curled in his cloak, content. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

"I love you, Rey," he whispered, reverently, like a prayer. He tucked a stray lock behind her ear. Rey smiles in her sleep, knowing she was safe and well loved. He turned to leave, when he felt a small hand grip his wrist. _Fuck._ She'd heard him.

"I love you too, Kylo," she said before drifting off. "Very much." Kylo's heart did a somersault. He let himself smile after he closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I have a couple of ideas for another chapter or two. May bring them to life depending on the response this gets, so if you'd like more, let it be known! Also, I'm on tumblr under the same name. Feel free to add me!


End file.
